Frigid Nights
by DarkMoonChylde
Summary: Snowed in and power out, what could honestly get worse? With everyone on staff at the hospital, things are a little hectic. Especially when House’s team has got a new case and no machinery to help figure out what is wrong with the man. SLASH Chase/House
1. Chapter 1

DMC: Heya guys! I am so glad to have you all here! I know you all want an update on WOTE and I am working on it I promise, just taking longer then it should when I was sparked with this idea. I know, I know I jumped from BD to WOTE but I have been known to jump around and will return, so do not fret. I am so thankful to all of my supporters and the people who understand, I care for you deeply! Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Happy Holidays everyone, hope you all have a wonderful winter where ever you are :D

**Summary:** Snowed in and power out, what could honestly get worse? With everyone on staff at the hospital, things are a little hectic. Especially when House's team has got a new case and no machinery to help figure out what is wrong with the woman. Things get a little crazy and new things are cropping up in attempt to cause more trouble for House and his little ducklings. Will they get through it? Will someone get fired as House has been threatening? Will the woman die? Will Wilson tell House the things he is seeing with House's youngest duckling? Or will he just watch the group act as if there is nothing more in their relationships then co-workers?

DISCLAIMER: I do not House M.D. If I did I would not be sitting here, I would be sitting at some other computer writing out the next part of the series because it would be my job.

WARNINGS: This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz or so which you call it, so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave. Also, I try desperately to keep the people in character, but most of these characters have such loose ended personalities they can easily change, especially when the new series you hardly see the ducklings any more so its hard to get much info, so if they are not YOUR interpretation, don't get mad and flame me. I gave you warning. So you don't like it to bad. Flames will go ignored and be deleted. They are a waste of my, and your, time. They are not helpful, and I do not care. Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

But comments of help, and just plain happiness I will be more then happy to accept them, you may even see your acknowledgement on the next installment! Because people like you make my day.

To my readers, if you recognize that, you are amazing because it shows you really do care 3

Thank you.

Pairings: Ch/H

**Thank you AFMom for kindly telling me my title was spelt wrong. Fridged and Frigid read the same on my computer so I didn't know. Can't trust spell check for everything!!!! Once again, thank you XD**

--

It was dark… so very, very dark, it was eerie. How it was even possible that it could be this dark was beyond him. Regardless of the fact that the power had gone out in about half the city because of the storm earlier that night, there had to be _some_ light, right? On no, it wasn't like the blonde Aussie was scared or anything. He wasn't scared at all. Just sort of… Creeped out… He definitely did not like being in this kind of darkness.

White. That's all there was around him. White, white, white, white, white. A blue-ish sort of white that formed from the shadows of the pure, untouched snow. It kind of reminded him of the hospital, how it was always white and sterile yet it held some purity in it with the hope that things could in fact get better with the right treatment. A light twinkle danced upon the heavy fallen flakes from the small light given from the sliver of the moon that appeared from behind thick clouds every so often. He let out a sigh, watching his breath fog up before his reddened face as he wondered how he could have been so stupid as to wind up walking to work in the middle of winter during the dead of the night.

It was deathly cold out and inwardly he curse himself for not picking up the new battery for his silver BMW. He had pt that on his mental check list of things to do after work, but had been too tired from the long stressful day to even remember. Now, because of his foolishness, his car did not start so he was left to walk to the hospital on his own. He would have called someone if he had not been running late. The call came in late at night when he was just beginning to doze off. All the power had gone out and they needed him to get to the hospital and fast. However, not being able to see, he fumbled about in the dark, trying to get dressed, find his heavy coat, which had had not found so he settled for the next best thing, and tried to find his gloves and keys, failing at both and remembering his car refused to start anymore anyway. As such, he was late out the door so he was left to walk, in the dark, running late, and very, very cold.

Pulling at the dark blue scarf he did manage to grab before he left a bit tighter around his neck, he stuffed his gloveless hands into his pockets and shivered. He wasn't to far off now from the hospital, so if only he could get there before he died of hypothermia he would be okay. If he survived his boss's rude comments about him being late that is. House could get really mad sometimes, though normally he just enjoyed teasing the crap out of everyone and poking and prodding at them, both mentally and physically, he could get serious, and when he did, he could get mad. He figured House would be in a serious mood right now, the hospital's power had gone out and the backup generator was currently iced over by a huge snow drift so it wasn't going to come on any time soon.

His beeper, clipped to his belt, buzzed against his hip and he grumbled as he removed his hands from his pockets, immediately regretting it as it felt like his fingers were going to fall off, and pulled it off to look at it.

_Where are you!?-Cameron_

Chase sighed and looked up, just now coming upon the large building that was the hospital. "Outside" he muttered, his voice filled with a thick Australian accent to match his Aussie looks and solidify the fact that he was not American. Knowing it probably wasn't going to be any warmer inside then out, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and shuffled inside, wanting nothing more then to go home and bury beneath his blankets and sleep the night away. However, being a doctor, and on the team with Doctor Gregory House, that wasn't likely.

--

"Get him a new IV drip then make sure to replace the ice; we don't want him to die do we?" Cuddy asked angrily at a doctor who stood before her, confused on what to do. Never had the power gone out like this before. It was bad too; he had a patient who was spiking with a fever of over 104o and without electricity to keep things running smoothly in the place, and things were a little more then chaotic.

"Why don't you just toss him outside in the snow? I am sure that will cool the little fire fighter off" House said sarcastically to her as he limped by going to his office where his team waited for him.

"And risk hypothermia or frost bite? You are completely crazy" Cuddy replied, watching him hobble off before she turned to go bark orders at another doctor who was rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off. How could this happen at _her _hospital? Of all things, the power had to go out and the generator had to kick the bucket.

"Hey Wombat boy" House called to Chase who still stood by the door, staring at the shadowy scene before him. Blinking, chase looked over to House who motioned for him to follow. "You're late" he said as he looked at Chase, his hair and clothes littered with flakes of snow, the hem of his pants wet, and shivering. "My office now" he said as he continued his hobble to the glass cage known as the office of House M.D.

Chase jumped into step, walking after the older man to the place he knew all to well that he could do get to it in the dark. Pun not intended. Reaching his hand forward his soft yet very cold fingers found a smooth and very cold glass handle which he pulled and slid past, letting the soft _shh_ of the hinges announce his arrival. It was a bit warmer in the office due to the amount of body heat sitting in that enclosed small room, which made Chase practically purr with happiness.

"What took you so long?" came a voice Chase recognized as his co-worker Cameron, sitting in her usual seat in the middle of the desk, facing where House probably stood and where Chase would have guessed him to be standing if not for the soft thumps of his cane hitting the floor as he walked around the office.

"Sorry" was his reply as he watched House light a match to light up a candle, needing some sort of light in his office. Watching the flame dance on the thin stick between the rough hands of the doctor, he continued on softer "Car wouldn't start, had to walk" he muttered

"Why didn't you call one of us to pick you up?" Forman asked from his usual seat at the far end of the grey table.

"I was late getting out the door" he said "By the time I got out, you all would have been halfway here anyway" he replied and Forman, he figured, rolled his eyes, though Chase couldn't see him.

"We could have turned around and got you anyway" Cameron said and Chase just shrugged as he sat down, watching as House lit three more candles.

The light flickered on the small wicks, dancing and weaving as the office slowly started to glow and each person slowly became a tad easier to see. It was almost as if he could reach out and grab it, letting the small flicker dance in his hand, and hold it close. He watched their endowments and couldn't help but smiled, because even though they had no power and things were not going well so far, it seemed as if that little flame was a thing of hope. Telling them that if they just stuck through things would be okay.

"Earth to Dr. Chase" House said as he reached his cane forward to prod at the blonde, and snapping him back to reality. Chase looked up at him and blinked a few times as House looked at the three. "we have no power, no machines, no warmth, and we have a case" he said as he dropped the file kind of heavily on the table before them

--

DMC: well there ya go, I know y'all have been awaiting Batman but alas that muse has opted out on me so I am working with what I got. I will return to it, don't worry, after all I am still very much in love with it. :D Just gotta work some things out first.

Well thanks for reading. Tell me what you think so far :D Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

DMC: Heya guys! Welcome back! I am so thankful to all of my supporters and the people who understand, I care for you deeply! Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Hope all of you are having a good turn of the year! Sticking to your resolutions? I'm not. Didn't make any, don't need to stick to them.

**AFMom:** Thank you for telling me that my spelling was wrong with the title, after all, like I mentioned after I changed it, my spell check read it both ways. Again, thanks, hope to see you in later chapters

**Empathetic Dreamer: **Thank you for your notes on how to do the quotes for dialogue. Where I was taught, I was never told to do it that way. At one point, I am sure it was mentioned, however, it was over looked and I grew to learn not to do it. I will be looking it over and making sure my grammar is better in this installment. Thanks.

And thank you to the rest of my readers and to those who commented and said you enjoyed it so far! I thank you all, you guys make my day and I hope to hear from you again!

**Summary:** Snowed in and power out, what could honestly get worse? With everyone on staff at the hospital, things are a little hectic. Especially when House's team has got a new case, and no machinery to help figure out what is wrong with the woman. Things get a little crazy and new things are cropping up in attempt to cause more trouble for House and his little ducklings. Will they get through it? Will someone get fired as House has been threatening? Will the woman die? Will Wilson tell House the things he is seeing with House's youngest duckling? Or will he just watch the group act as if there is nothing more in their relationships then co-workers?

DISCLAIMER: I do not House M.D.

WARNINGS: There will be swearing and all together asshole-y witty comments throughout. This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz or so which you call it, so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave. Also, I try desperately to keep the people in character, but most of these characters have such loose ended personalities they can easily change, especially when the new series you hardly see the ducklings any more so it's hard to get much info, so if they are not YOUR interpretation, don't get mad and flame me. I gave you warning. So you don't like it to bad. Flames will go ignored and be deleted. They are a waste of my, and your, time. They are not helpful, and I do not care. Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

But comments of help, and just plain happiness I will be more then happy to accept them, you may even see your acknowledgement on the next installment! Because people like you make my day.

Thank you.

Pairings: Ch/H

--

_The light flickered on the small wicks, dancing and weaving as the office slowly started to glow and each person slowly became a tad easier to see. It was almost as if he could reach out and grab it, letting the small flicker dance in his hand, and hold it close. He watched their endowments and couldn't help but smiled, because even though they had no power and things were not going well so far, it seemed as if that little flame was a thing of hope. Telling them that if they just stuck through things would be okay. _

"_Earth to Dr. Chase," House said as he reached his cane forward to prod at the blonde, and snapping him back to reality. Chase looked up at him and blinked a few times as House looked at the three. "We have no power, no machines, no warmth, and we have a case." he said as he dropped the file kind of heavily on the table before them_

--

Chapter 2

--

"Judas Winthrow, age nineteen, ______ pounds, Five feet eleven inches," Cameron read off a record as she reached a frail hand up to push a lock of brunette hair behind her right ear. "Spent no time out of the country and lives alone, no one in the family has any record of serious or hereditary illness." She informed her co-workers as she glanced up at the shadowy figure of her boss. He was standing before his beloved white board, leaning casually on his cane, spinning a marker, whose color she could not make out, in his free hand.

"What are his symptoms?" Chase asked as he pulled the dark blue scarf from his neck, exposing it to the chill of the office.

"He complained about stomach pains when he arrived then fell into an epileptic seizure after throwing up a good amount of blood." She said, looking over at the blonde doctor as he hung his scarf and damp coat on the thin silver coat rack by the door of the glass office.

"How is it, a nineteen year old who lives alone, comes in throwing up blood, and yet he has a completely clean bill of health," House muttered, not really asking a question then it was stating what happened to be on his mind at that moment. He uncapped the marker and started jotting down the symptoms as the marker wailed in protest of being dragged across the smooth pale surface.

"He could have-" Forman began with his usual Lupus theory that he was so determined to have proven right one day.

"No!" House interrupted as he turned around, making a face at the doctor. "It's not Lupus."

"It could be," the other rebutted poorly "We don't have enough diagnosis or symptoms to prove it otherwise."

"Oh yeah, just because of that excuse it could be, just like it could be cancer! We don't have enough evidence to prove that wrong! Or maybe it's Typhoid! Or how about Ebola," House practically shouted at the other, swinging his arm around as he leaned on his cane, to emphasis the point.

Cameron attempted to intervene with something about how Ebola hasn't been an active disease since the very first sighting of it many years ago. It, however, fell on deaf ears as House continued his vent unto Forman. "Even though it's probably the less likely of all, it damn well could be, we just don't have enough diagnosis to tell!"

He limped past the doctor, who could not respond, and the rest of his team to the door as the others stood up to follow. House was a lot more tense and pissed off then normal, probably due to the fact there was no power, it was dark, his leg hurt bad, the weather sucked, the holidays were coming up, and it was cold.

"Someone figure out how to get power back to this damn hospital." He said with a huff as he disappeared out the door and down the hall.

--

The heavy glass door of the ICU ward slid open as the crippled doctor limped his way inside and to the bedside of a certain, ebony haired, sleeping teen. Lifting his cane up he slammed it on the small table beside him, causing him to wake with alarm.

"Why do you live alone?" House asked, speaking louder then necessary.

The teen blinked a few times, waking himself up, and letting his eyes adjust to the room, lit dimly with unscented candles (1). "Who are you?" he asked his voice hoarse, probably from the throwing up of blood.

"The ghost of Christmas past, now answer the question, why do you live alone?" House asked him again, his tone sarcastic as he watched the boy shift to a comfortable sitting position.

"You don't know?" The boy asked with a playful smile "You but be some shitty ghost then. After all, aren't you here to show me my past and where things went wrong in hopes I change for the better of man kind? Or perhaps you have not read Dickens…" The teen said teasingly.

"Yes because mankind is completely dependant on you. Answer. The. Question." House stated, raising his eye brows as he leaned closer.

"'Course it is, or perhaps you don't know… I'm god," he joked in return, speaking softly as he leaned to House.

Deciding to come back to that question later since he was not getting a response, House moved on. "Have you had sexual intercourse?"

"Have you?" the kid asked, throwing the question back at him "You seem too stuck up. What's up old man? Not get laid in a while?"

"I'll take that as a yes," House responded as he leaned on his cane, taking more pressure off his throbbing leg. Though he didn't show it, this kid was entertaining the boorish doctor.

"I'm sorry daddy, I promise it wont happen again, I just couldn't keep it in my pants," he responded in a high pitched sarcastic voice as he placed a hand on his chest and gave a pathetic 'pity me' face.

"See, that's why there are so many teen pregnancies, because of kids like you." House remarked, with another raise of the eye brows.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. Besides, I am not sexually active" the other responded and House fell silent. Standing quiet for a moment, he eyed the kid to see if he was genuine and actually there, not just some person he thought up. Who knows? After that bullet and that strange hallucination dream thing, he could just be going completely crazy. After some time he held out a hand for the kid to shake.

"Doctor House" He said shortly, introducing himself.

"Judas Winthrow, most just call me Harper," he responded as he shook the doctor's firm hand and gave him a gentle smile showing that he could be nice when he so wished to be. House nodded in response when their touch broke, and he reached up to run his hand casually through his hair, not noticing that at the same time Harper did the very same. (2)

"So, I take it the back-up generator is not turning on?" Harper asked as he motioned to the couple of candles that poorly lit his room. Scratching at a red mark on his arm, he shifted about to a more comfortable position, beginning to not feel all to well.

"Nope, Jack frost got a little to snow happy this year," House responded, eyeing the teen's arm, noticing the red mark that had not been on the list of symptoms before, but should not be over looked.

"Fascinating," Harper said with blunt sarcastic-ness.

"Oh extremely; did you have that rash before you came here?" He asked the younger male, who blinked and looked at his arm before shaking his head. He had been scratching it without even realizing he was scratching anything more then just a casual itch.

Nodding House pulled out his pager as he began to limp toward the door, Harper watching curiously, wondering what happened as the door hissed to a close behind the gruff doctor's back, as he turned to walk down the hall back to his office as his message went out to all on his team.

_family meeting now-House_

_­­_--

DMC: So that's the second part. I ended up having to cut it because I had enough to almost make two parts! I will be posting the next one when I finish with it. It's almost done! 

For those little numbers, if you didn't read a few of my other stories, they do mean something. And heeeeere they are:

1. Candles may seem like a strange thing to put as detail but if you think about it, in a hospital where anything could happen, they take all measures possible. Unscented, so as not to spark allergies. If there are allergies the candle is removed completely and they will find another source of light until the generator comes on (which will be explained in the next chapter) 

2. I am aiming for something, if you catch it, I will love you forever, if not… trust me; you will soon XD

So if you haven't been annoyed by my abusing of the smileys, then stick around for the next installment! I will keep checking to make sure the symptoms I am putting do in fact match a disease. If anyone has a good idea of something (not Lupus, I thought about it, it's a bit cliché and overrated) really good, feel free to private message me and let me know!

I've got my job in for me. I need to spend lots of time finding out how all this is going to work with a hospital with no power!

Well, until next time. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

DMC: Hey Guys, Welcome back to the third installment of Frigid Nights. I told you it wouldn't take me that long to post it; I just had to finish it, and had to edit it! OH! Speaking of editing, if any of you wish to beta this, or any of my stories for me, please message me I would love to talk with you!

For those of you who reviewed my story! Thank you!

**TombeDeLaLune****:**Loved that episode too however it's not Mirror Syndrome

**Yami no Hebi****:** You should so watch the shows! They are fantastic! As stated above, sorry it's not Mirror Syndrome. Thanks for your review and I hope you stick around for the other chapters!

**:**Not really an abrupt change in mood, I felt bad I couldn't show him to you more; however, you will see (sometime) that he is normally just like that. You are right that he is so much like House! XD

Well, I am sure by now you are all familiar with the Summary, the warnings, the disclaimer, and so on, so I won't repost that. If you don't know it by now, look back at the other chapters, they are there. Thanks!

--

"_Fascinating," Harper said with blunt sarcastic-ness._

"_Oh extremely; did you have that rash before you came here?" He asked the younger male, who blinked and looked at his arm before shaking his head. He had been scratching it without even realizing he was scratching anything more then just a casual itch._

_Nodding House pulled out his pager as he began to limp toward the door, Harper watching curiously, wondering what happened as the door hissed to a close behind the gruff doctor's back, as he turned to walk down the hall back to his office as his message went out to all on his team._

_Family meeting now-House_

--

Chapter 3

--

The glass paneled door swung open heavily as the blonde Antipodean rushed in, worried something had gone wrong. Seeing House standing, leaning on the back of his chair, since it was the only one open at the time, Chase's eyes darted from the team to his boss, and the man who currently claimed to be the gruff bruits' best friend.

"What's Doctor Wilson doing here?" Chase ventured to ask, even though he knew he would only get some sarcastic remark in return. He knew that's how it always was. Loud, boorish, rude, smart-mouthed, short-tempered, sarcastic, pill-popping, closed off, cold bastard which a million other descriptions that could, in some way be entitled to him. Of course, chase knew not everything about the older man was bad.

House held a firm air. When he entered a room, people noticed. When he spoke, people listened. He controlled things easily, handled pressure as if it never existed, solved serious problems effortlessly, and was a very dominate figure. Chase was grateful to be working with him, and even more grateful that it didn't appear that he was going to get fired any time soon.

"Why else? He is here because of me," House said flatly as he grabbed his cane from where it had been resting against the table and limped over to stand by the white board that now told of a new symptom.

"As if I dictate my life around so I can be your becking-call," Wilson replied with a roll of his eyes as he settled deeper into his seat, watching the candle that rest on the table not far from him.

"You don't?" House asked playfully as he hung his cane from the board before he looked at his underlings. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off by the shrill sound of all their pagers beeping at the same time, signaling something was going wrong with the patient.

As if it was rehearsed, each of them swiftly reached for their small black clip-on's and looked at them. Cameron's face paled a few shades as she looked to Chase, who was looking at House for orders. Forman shook his head slowly as he pursed his lips, somehow figuring this would happen. They were the diagnostics team. They saw the strangest of cases every day. They should be getting used to the fact that nothing was ever easy.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked, not having gotten a page himself. Though, the reply was muffled by the sound of ruffling clothing as House quickly snatched his cane back up and lead his team out. Wilson rose up quickly; meaning to follow them, wanting to make sure everything was alright. It had sounded like either the patient stopped breathing, or Chase is a bee's sting. Though, he was pretty sure it wasn't the former.

--

It could barely be heard, that soft, gentle, rythmatic sound of the teen, now calm and sleeping after having his throat cut into in hopes to provide an airway, breathing peacefully. However, it was there as it drifted through the room and reverberated off the walls, entangling itself through the medical equipment that lay sound, and still, not yet working. They were dead silent and seemed as if they were frozen in time, a distant memory of a period where things worked and people were healed quicker via machinery.

Cameron stood at the door, watching the dark haired boy with something of wonder. She was surprised that, even with the lack of electrical equipment, they could get him breathing again. Of course, they still and yet to figure out what was making him sick to begin with, yet it seemed that, whatever it was, it had gathered House's attention in some way. She figured it was because the kid was a puzzle and this whole idea of fixing a sick person without electricity was something new House could play with. Nothing was really known about the kid. Why was he living alone at nineteen? From the way it seemed, he had been living like that for some time too, and no one quite knew why.

"Is he still stable?" the soft voice of her oldest co-worker reached her ears as he took his place beside her, peering into the ward as the brunette looked at him with an emotionless expression.

"I don't get it," she said softly, speaking with barely audible whispers so as not to wake the boy. Another part of why they spoke so softly was because it was dark. Well, of course it was dark but, it was _dark. _It was quiet, tranquil, silent, enigmatic, and over all… peaceful. It was not that common of a thing in the normally bustling hospital. Both knew, in the back of their minds that this tranquility would not last, yet neither wanted to ruin the moment by speaking to loud.

"Don't get what?" Forman asked, matching her soft voice as he glanced at her curiously, knowing some deeply rooted question that probably lead to questioning and attempting to solve life's greatest mysteries, was to come.

She opened her mouth to speak when she heard the sound of a cane's suction cup bottom clicking and un-clicking the ground as the crippled genius of Princeton Plasbo Teaching Hospital approached.

"That," she said softly as she looked over Forman's shoulder nodding to House, "what has him so interested that he's coming to visit the kid on a regular basis?"

The black doctor (1) glanced up to see him approach, give them an eye brow raise, before he hobbled past, sliding the door aside as he wandered within. His eyes darted over the sleeping figure that lay in the darkness of a small, almost completely spent candle. He checked some things, seeing if the rash spread anymore since he had last seen him. House had a few more questions to ask, but he knew he couldn't get any more answers from him now that there was a tube down his throat. Sure, they could make it so he could, but House didn't want to go through the trouble of installing the special unit to help him talk if it wasn't going to be long term.

"What's he doing?" Chase asked softly as he approached the two still standing outside the ICU.

"Checking up on the kid from what it looks like," Forman responded as he raised an eyebrow, nodded his head with a soft huff, folded his arms across his chest and looked back to House with amusement.

"Since when did he care so much?" Chase asked with a soft chuckle as he looked to his boss who tootled around the patient, appearing to not have a care in the world as he looked over things like if the rash spread, or if there was anything new, and something else none of them could seem to figure out.

He knew better though. The slender young doctor knew that House always seemed to have nothing on his mind, and everything was just a game, yet in truth had remained far from the façade he reviled to everyone every day. Since the moment he met the loutish doctor, he knew there was always a million and one things that constantly plagued his diverse thoughts. He knew he cared more then he showed, acted worse then he should, and tried to remain on the more logical side of life then the pretend. He knew because… he was the same way. Chase was just as broken.

"Since he had found out a snowball had survived in hell," came Forman's voice, tugging Chase from his current train of thoughts as he blinked a few times looking up at the other. "Then he figured it was his best chance to repent."

Chase blinked a few more times, mulling over for a moment what Forman had said before he started to laugh, trying to keep it soft though so as not to disturb anyone. Cameron giggled softly and Forman just stood there smiling as they looked between each other, not noticing House finish up his check up inside.

"What's so funny?" He interrupted, limping up and looking between them as they each fell silent and watched him, Cameron's eyes darting between all of them, signaling to House that it was most likely something about him. He continued to look between them before sighing.

"You guys are so boring," he said at last when no one spoke up. Shuffling past them, they looked between each other confused for a moment before rushing after him, expecting to get some orders of something to do then to sit around and watch the other doctors struggle with the black out, or maybe he had seen something go wrong with the kid that they each had missed during their turn of watching him. "Cameron," He muttered "Go see where we are in getting the power back. Forman, go do some clinic hours or something, both of you check on the kid periodically."

"What do I do?" Chase asked as he followed House to the stairs he had struggled up earlier and stopped, wondering if the man was going to really struggle back down them or if he just felt like walking this direction, which he did happen to do every so often just to annoy his team mates, or to stretch out his leg.

"Come with me, we're going to the kid's house," House replied and Chase blinked a few times as he saw his boss take a hesitant and slow step downward. Nodding he turned on his heel and quickly darted from the stairway to rush to the glass office. Quickly as he could he shed his lab coat, tossing it on the back of the chair he normally sat in, and grabbed his coat and scarf from the rack before he looked around a moment, noticing House's coat in the adjoining office and he rushed to grab it before hurrying back to find House about half down from where Chase had left him.

Hurrying down to his side, he carefully fell into step beside him, beginning to make sure the other was safe and not going to go tumbling down the long hard steps. House raised an eyebrow, wondering where he had taken off to before spotting the jackets.

"It's cold out there," was Chase's only response to that. They took each step in turn, one by one, slowly down. House rarely used the stairs because of his leg, but it wasn't like he wasn't capable of using them. They were just hell to him. The elevator was easier and made just for people like him, but since there wasn't any power, it wasn't like they could use them. One step, then another, it took them longer then it should but they made it to thee first floor and the pace returned to normal.

A thought did cross his mind though, why didn't House take all that time to get down the stairs that he would just have to struggle up when he returned, when he could have just sent Forman with him like usual. Or even Cameron?

However, this thought was cut short when they made it outside and he noticed House walking up to where he left his bike, carefully parked so as not to get snowed on, or frozen while he worked.

Giving a nervous chuckle he shook his head and took a step back. This was perhaps another reason why he didn't want to go, Forman had a car. House didn't. "Oh no," he said causing House to look up at him from the process of removing his keys from his pocket. "I'm _not_ riding on that thing."

"Got a better idea? If I remember, you don't have a car," House said sarcastically as he pulled the keys out and sung his leg over the side of the bike, to sit carefully on the leather seat. Locking his cane in the special clip he had crafted so he could ride and not struggle with it, he grabbed his helmet and pulled it on as he looked up at Chase, raising an eyebrow at the bundled doctor.

"You gonna walk there?" He asked, causing the other to sigh before climbing onto the back carefully and ever so gently wrapping his arms around his waist before House revved the engine. Swerving eh bike around and quickly taking off down the streets, dimly lit by the sun, now rising, announcing the brand new day, they went off to find out just what was making the kid sick.

--

DMC: so? What did you think?!? It's a bit longer then I normally do (400 or so words longer so not that much but still) normally I only get up to 2000 words because of commentary. Now it's all writing!

I put the (1) to clarify ONE THING!!! It drove me NUTS for the longest time. I did not want to say "The black doctor" but saying 'him' or 'the other' or 'Forman' was over used, and I was having trouble finding a way to describe him I had not used yet. Many said it wasn't bad, but I thought it was derogatory, if I offended anyone I truly apologize as it was not intended. Thank you.

Well… reviews? Hope to see you in the next installment! XD Ciao!


End file.
